


Being Drunk isn't so bad

by cloud332



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Nude Photos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud332/pseuds/cloud332
Summary: Kai gets a little drunk at Hayden's Party
Relationships: Alana Kusuma/Main Character (Perfect Match), Hayden Young/Alana Kusuma/ Main Character (Perfect Match), Hayden Young/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Kudos: 12





	Being Drunk isn't so bad

Kai returned back to Hayden’s apartment and was immediately greeted by her, blonde hair dazzling blue eyes beaming at Kai, “I missed you, how was the trip to the airport?” Hayden was about to kiss Kai’s neck and noticed the red marks all around her neck. “Good?” She teased causing Kai to blush and swat the blonde.

“Shut up.” Kai said annoyingly but had a smile nonetheless as she rejoined the many conversations. Kai laughed and drank her face becoming rather red from the alcohol. Kai felt her back-pocket buzz multiple times as she reached her face illuminated in a smile and walked to the bathroom.

_Alana: Look what you did to me!!_

_Picture Message Received:_

Kai looked at Alana’s exposed neck showing a rather impressive cleavage and the red hickeys that filled her with pride.

_Kai: In my defense, I wanted to ravish you on the spot._

_Alana: Kai, you’re cute. But you can’t handle me._

Kai took off her black skinny jeans. She had a feeling this was a bad feeling, but good thing the alcohol completely overridden her original thought. Kai sat on the sink making sure her ass looked good in the picture wearing a black thong was right.

_Kai: Sent you a message_

As Kai was about to pull her pants up she looked up to see Hayden standing in the door frame smiling at her. “Leave them off.” Hayden growled as she walked over with meaning as she propped Kai back on the sink, “Why don’t you ever send me pictures?”

“Are you jealous?” Kai teased as Hayden slid her hand over Kai’s core causing her to throw her head back at the simple touch,

“Of course I’m jealous.”

“Well… you have me right now.” Kai whispered as Hayden stared with glossed eyes and immediately took the initiative and kissed Kai passionately. Kai moaned into the kiss trying to get a taste of Hayden she swiped her tongue against her bottom lip trying to open her mouth. Hayden knowing full well didn’t comply

Hayden pulled back, “You’re going to get punished. Get off and face the mirror.” Kai sighed and complied bending over with her hands. Hayden grabbed Kai’s phone,

“What are you doing?” She said,

“I didn’t say you can talk.” Hayden said as she hit record on the phone. “Alright. Hey Alana! So, Kai has been kind of naughty during the party and well… I’ve decided to take care of it on my end.”

“Hayden, stop!” Kai groaned before she yelped as Hayden smacked the round flesh then she began dragging her nails and before smacking it again. Kai’s strong façade quickly disappeared as she was groaning and breathing heavily. Hayden with the phone faced it to the mirror where all they could see was Kai’s hair completely disheveled her face was scarlet, “Hayden… Fuck me. Please.”

Hayden bit her lips smugly and turned the phone back to her, “Alana as much as Kai wants you right now… I’m going to make her see stars. See you when you get back, bye!” She added making sure to smack Kai’s ass loudly causing her to moan loudly.

“You’re a jerk…” Kai added

“And you love it when I’m like this.”

**A/N: I may finish this sometime this month have no idea to be honest let me know if y'all want a full version**


End file.
